<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying Something New by dementordementor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402632">Trying Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor'>dementordementor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys in Skirts, Bratting, Bratty Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Draco Malfoy in skirt, Drarry, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kind of wall sex but not really lol, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Possessive Harry Potter, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex, dildo, i think, it's not really important tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry had been meeting all Sundays to have sex but Harry wants something new. Draco comes up with something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda toxic possessiveness but meh, I live for possessive!Harry. If you want a visual representation of some of Draco’s clothing: <a href="https://pin.it/4VnF1UH">Draco’s suspender belt</a>, <a href="https://pin.it/2lFsxHG">Draco’s tights</a>. English is not my first language so constructive criticism and suggestions will be thanked. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh- fuck, harder Harry! Harder!” The only sounds that could be heard were Draco’s bed crashing against the wall, Draco’s loud moans, Harry's hard breathing and skin smacking with skin. “Fuck! Harry! Coming!” and with a high-pitched moan, Draco came, staining his sheets with his white, sticky fluid. He couldn't stand in his four anymore so he just rested on shoulders and knees with his head buried in the pillows, allowing Harry to continue fucking his abused whole.</p><p>Draco's hole tightened around Harry's cock and that was all he needed to fill his hole with his white seed groaning hard and deep like his thrusts. He then collapsed on top of Draco's back.</p><p>“You're squeezing me,” murmured Draco, his face still buried in the pillows.</p><p>“Sorry,” replied Harry rolling to Draco's side.</p><p>“You liked it? Today?” Draco asked. He tend to ask that repeatedly.</p><p>“Yeah… I mean, it's fine.” But the answer was usually just a ‘Yes’ and after that, some minutes later Draco stood up to made his way to his apartment.</p><p>“‘It's fine’?” asked Draco, sounding offended, he turned around, his back now resting on the bed and he turned to look at Harry, “What do you mean with ‘it's fine’?” he asked indignantly. How did he dare? Draco gave him around one hour of his day every Sunday and he dared to say it was ‘fine’!</p><p>“It's just…” started Harry looking for his next words, “I don’t know… just… It's really not a big deal, really.”</p><p>“Just spit it out, Potter.”</p><p>“It's just… I know we're not teenagers anymore, but I kind of miss how we used to fuck back then, you know?” Harry turned his body to face him and Draco was just more confused now.</p><p>“No, I don't know because you are not explaining yourself.”</p><p>“It's just… I kind of miss like- you know- like… our hate-fucks, you know?”</p><p>“Uh? You want us to hate each other again?”</p><p>“No- no… it's just that back when we used to ‘hate’ each other, like in fifth year or so, we would do different stuff, you know-”</p><p>“Could you stop asking me ‘you know?’ because you never got to the point and I can't read your mind, Potter,” Draco said sourly.</p><p>“Let me finish then. What I mean is that I used to fuck you literally everywhere, and you would play hard to get, as if you didn't want my cock balls deep inside you all the time,” this made Draco flush and he tried to hide his face with the blanket but Harry didn’t seem to realize this, “and you wouldn't play easy to get- what I’m trying to say…” he began again looking at Draco's confused gaze, “is that I'm kind of tired of the generics, maybe we should try something… new? Like, if I wanted… normal, or easy, I could just go to- literally any girl or boy would die for getting fucked by ‘The Saviour’” he said sarcastically, “but-”</p><p>“I'm not like any bitch you sleep with Potter. I'm not like the sluts you go to fuck whenever you want,” interrupted Draco, and he heard himself with a tone of jealousy, surprising himself.</p><p>“I know you're not, I was just about to say how fucking with you is different because it's <em> you </em>… but I just think things are becoming rather… monotonous,” he said with a certain fear in his voice.</p><p>Monotonous? What if it was true and Draco had never noticed he was slowly ‘losing his touch’? Maybe things with Potter <em> were </em> actually becoming repetitive. It's obvious at some point they had to. They had been fucking almost every Sunday for almost two years now, since Harry had broken up his engagement with Ginny Weasley.</p><p>Some people said it was because The-Chosen-One was afraid of commitment, others said it was because he had a secret lover, but Draco knew it had really been because they barely had time to see each other. With Ginny Quidditch practices and international matches, and Harry's auror training and then auror missions, they barely had time for their relationship, so they decided it was better if they just canceled everything for their own good, they had ended in quite good terms of what Draco knew about. </p><p>After a couple of months of their breakup, the <em> Daily Prophet </em> released a paper, and a photo of Harry was on the cover page. He could be seen entering a gay bar (Draco knew this because he had gone there himself) and the header said, “The-Chosen-One swings both ways?” </p><p>Draco remembers how his heart gave a little flip inside his chest. His Hogwart’s stupid crush came again to his mind so fast considering all the time that had taken him to get over it and all his “moments” with Potter came back to his mind every single minute of the day. </p><p>He started to barely talk to Harry in their missions, only doing so when it was extremely necessary, but it was kind of hard considering they were partners, and Harry-oblivious-Potter, for some reason, noticed this.</p><p>In one of their missions Harry took advantage of this and pinned him against a wall whispering, ‘You - and the whole wizarding community - know my ‘secret’ already,” he had said sarcastically, “so what are <em> you </em> hiding?’ </p><p>It is not necessary to mention that they didn’t succeed in the mission, getting too distracted with each other. Since then, they started to fuck almost everywhere until Robards called their attention because they were poorly, or not at all, completing missions. Then they decided to set a schedule, every Sunday in the afternoon.</p><p>In those two years of fucking almost every Sunday with The-Boy-Who-Lived he had learned quite a couple of things, especially lately, since sometimes he would stay a little longer and they would chat about general things in their lives in Harry's terrace. In the beginning, they had started to meet in muggle motels but with the time they decided it was better if they took their fucking to one of their comfortable beds, and it was also less probable that they were caught entering together to a motel; so they met every Sunday in Harry's apartment, located at the center of London, quite close from the Ministry and Draco's own apartment. </p><p>“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry called his attention, getting him out of his train of thoughts.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah,” he murmured in response, “It’s just… what do you mean by ‘new’?”</p><p>“I don’t know, like… I kind of a miss your bratty attitude, you know? I mean- it’s fine if you are fine like this, you don’t have to change anything if you don’t want to, you’re still hella hot and I don’t intend to offend you and if you consider-” he proceeded to add quickly but Draco interrupted him.</p><p>“I think I need to leave,” said Draco abruptly, still lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“What? I didn’t mean it in an offensive way, Draco. Really, if you don’t want to change anything it’s fine, I’m fine with how things are going, I’m sorry…” said Harry apologetically. </p><p>“It’s not that, I’m not mad. I just have stuff to do,” he lied.</p><p>“On a Sunday?” Harry asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yes, we can leave the tea for another day. I’ll see you at work and next Sunday.”</p><p>Draco made his way to his apartment questioning what ‘new’ things could he do with Harry. Meanwhile, Harry laid naked on his bed questioning what he had said wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The week went by rather fast, the only day Harry felt eternal was Wednesday, when Draco almost seated in his lap with the excuse of looking for papers that ‘only Harry had’. Harry couldn’t help but imagine Draco jumping on his lap, causing him an erection as if he was a fucking teenager. He had to wait until he was finally in his flat to get rid of it.</p><p>On Thursday, Draco approached Harry and leaned over his desk whispering to him that this weekend they should meet in <em> his </em> apartment, and Harry was surprised by the change of things.</p><p>Draco didn't know why but he had never invited Harry to his flat, but if he wanted something new, he was going to have it.</p><p>The phrase ‘bratty attitude’ had been running in his mind all week, thinking about what the fuck did Potter meant by ‘new’.</p><p>When Friday arrived and it was already time for them to leave work, everyone was walking towards the fireplace, but Harry stayed a couple of minutes to arrange some paperwork. Draco took advantage of this and he walked towards him dangerously, moving his hips in a tentative way so that Harry would notice him, and he did. </p><p>He pushed Harry’s chest against his chair and then sat on his legs, his own legs spread at the side of Harry’s.</p><p>He got close to his ear and whispered, “I’ll be waiting for you in my flat on Sunday at five. Don’t be late. I got a surprise for you,” he slipped his hand inside Harry’s pocket in his pants and left a note with his address there.</p><p>He rocked his hips creating friction between his arse and Harry’s lap. Even though Harry was not fully hard, he could still feel his big cock between his thighs.</p><p>He then got to his feet and walked through the door moving his hips just as he had before, not even gazing back to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>When Sunday arrived, Draco was so anxious that he got dressed one hour before the meeting time with Harry, he wanted to check for what seemed the tenth time in the week that he was looking fine, but of course he was. How had he never worn a skirt before? It made his ass look so juicy (if he could say so himself). </p><p>He didn’t even bother putting on underwear. Under his short black skirt with two white stripes at the bottom of it, he was only wearing a black suspender belt with some black tights in conjunction with the skirt, just that the tights had white stripes at the top. He was also wearing a white top that resembled a school shirt, but it only covered the upper part of his chest - his nipples - and some fingerless, black, cotton arm gloves.</p><p>He was admiring himself in the mirror questioning if it was too much, but Harry wanted something new, didn't he? And Draco was going to give him something new. He didn't realize how much time he spent looking at himself in the mirror until he heard the sound of the doorbell, and he looked towards his clock on the left wall in his bedroom, it was five already.</p><p>He left his room and made his way into the hallway that led to an archway, which was the entrance to the living room. In front of the archway, across the room, was the entrance to his apartment, where Harry was waiting for him at the other side of the door.</p><p>He made his way back again to his room quickly and grabbed his wand that was on top of his nightstand and then he opened the first drawer of it, getting out a transparent, suction-cup dildo. He went back to the living room and secured the dildo on the wall of the archway, making sure it was accessible for his arse. </p><p>He heard the doorbell ringing again and he made his way quickly across the living room to the door, he hid his wand in his back and opened the door, forgetting what he was wearing.</p><p>“Merlin, you really had something new,” said Harry checking him out, causing him to blush because he had totally forgotten the short skirt and high top he was wearing. Harry attempted to grab his arse and pull him close by the waist but Draco was quicker and he took a few steps back. “What was that?”</p><p>“Didn’t you want me hard to get? Come and get me then,” and then he whispered more for himself, “if you can.”</p><p>When Harry gave a couple of steps inside of the living room Draco quickly pointed his wand at him and yelled “Parietem!” Harry got pulled towards the wall next to the entrance door as if chains had just wrapped around him pulling him towards it.</p><p>“What? What is this Draco?” asked Harry confused.</p><p>Draco got close to Harry’s ear and he whispered “Now Potter, you want bratty, then you’re going to watch me fuck myself with a dildo for as long as I want to, and you will not be able to do something about it. Not even touch yourself,” Harry could feel his breath in his neck and it made his hair stand on end. Draco placed his right knee between Harry's legs and made pressure on Harry’s bulge.</p><p>He then walked away moving his hips, causing the skirt to move with it and Harry could barely appreciate his black, suspender belt making his arse look juicy. Harry just wanted to bury his face between Draco’s cheeks and eat his arse.</p><p>Draco got to the archway where he had secured the dildo on the wall, and with his wand, he cast a lubrication spell on his free hand. He grabbed the dildo with his hand full of lube and started to move it along the dildo’s length, looking straight into Harry’s eyes across the room.</p><p>He then turned his back on the dildo, grabbed it with his hand, and placed it between his cheeks, still watching Harry, but Harry was not looking at his eyes, but at his arse. Draco hiked up his skirt, leaving the black suspender belt at Harry’s perfect view. He placed the tip of the dildo in his hole without moving it or sinking it. </p><p>Last night he had used his fingers thinking it was Harry’s (this was something he was not proud of but he couldn’t help it but finger himself thinking it’s Harry’s fingers all the time) and in the morning he had done the same in the shower… maybe he was really Harry’s slut in the end. The thought made him shudder. He liked how that sounded, <em> Harry's slut </em>, the name awoken in him a morbid he didn't know he had. </p><p>He held on by putting his hands on the frame of the arch in front of him and started to introduce the dildo slowly inside of him. When it was halfway through, he let out a gasp, looked down to the floor, and closed his eyes, forcing himself to go slowly so he could “torture” Harry with the view. He wanted to show Harry how he could tease him, how bad he could be, and how bratty he could get, and he needed to be strong and have will power for that.</p><p>“Such a slut aren’t you? You’re not gonna last ten minutes without my cock deep inside you, destroying your tight boy pussy,” Draco gave a little chuckle because of what Harry had said, reminding him of that one time in their fifth year in which he tried to impress Harry climbing up a tree and had told him something similar about not lasting ten minutes, but in a totally different context.</p><p>“You think so?” He said stopping any movement he had been doing, now facing Harry, “Come and fuck me then. Or The-Boy-Who-Lived can not even fight such a simple spell resembling Perificus Totalus?” Draco teased him.</p><p>“I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to fuck you so hard you're never going to forget to not tease me like this again,” said Harry really trying to move, of what Draco could see, and he didn’t know how long the jinx could last, so he just continued sinking the dildo slowly inside of him.</p><p>When the dildo was fully in he let out a screech and he heard Harry whisper “Such a slut,” but he didn't reply. He began to fuck himself with the dildo, pushing himself against it with the grip he had on the frame in front of him, gasps and low moans betraying him and leaving his mouth. He bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from moaning; he didn’t want to give that pleasure to Harry.</p><p>“Moan, Draco. Scream my name like the slut you are,” Draco shook his head, not wanting to let go of his lip because he knew if he did so, he was going to start moaning, the dildo kept going in and out smoothly of his hole.</p><p>He continued fucking himself until in one of his thrusts he hit his sweet spot and let out a high-pitched moan. He blushed and stopped the movement, just letting the tip of the dildo press against his spot. He turned to look at Harry and saw how his left hand was already moving, but his arm was still glued to the wall at the side of his torso. He then directed his gaze at the tent in Harry’s pants.</p><p>He moved his hips to the front, slowly getting out almost all of the dildo’s length and pushed back in hard, the sound of his arse smacking the frame of the archway resounded in all the room, the dildo pushing again against his spot, but this time he bit his lip hard suppressing any moan he could possibly let out.</p><p>He started to fuck himself hard against it, hitting his spot with every thrust. The sound of his skin smacking the frame of the archway and his chocked moans were the only thing that could be heard, but after a few minutes he slowly stopped, he didn’t want to come so fast. With all his will power, he got the dildo out of his hole and lowered his skirt. He walked towards Harry who was watching everything he did.</p><p>He grabbed Harry’s left shoulder with his right hand and got close to Harry’s ear and placed his left hand on his chest, slowly starting it down, unbuttoning Harry’s white shirt on the way. “Tell me Harry…” he started to say dangerously. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran his hand over his worked abdomen, “With how many sluts have you been fucking since we started this?”</p><p>“Are you jealous?” replied Harry avoiding the question.</p><p>Draco ran his hand towards Harry’s bulge, his cock still trapped in his trousers, “Not what I asked,” and he squeezed Harry’s hard dick through his pants. Harry let out a gasp. Harry’s cock felt so hard Draco thought it might hurt him already but he wanted, he needed, to know.</p><p>“I haven’t been having sex with no one more than you,” Draco squeezed his prick again and Harry let out a painful groan. </p><p>“Wrong answer,” he was lying, Draco knew it, and Harry knew Draco knew he was lying. He had heard Harry entering a hundred times with Weasley to their shared office talking about how good was Harry’s last night’s fuck, but with time they had stopped.</p><p>“I haven’t-” he started to say and Draco squeezed again this time softer than the other two times, just as a warning, “I haven’t been sleeping with anyone more than you for more than a year already,” Draco softened his grip shocked, not expecting that answer at all, “You are my only slut, Draco,” and he laughed teasingly. Draco could only flush at this comment. It was as if Harry had read his previous thoughts.</p><p>Draco suddenly felt a hand grabbing his waist and he let out a sharp shriek of surprise. Harry could now fully move his left arm. Harry pulled him close by the waist, leaving their faces in front of each other. “When I get out of here  I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll never want me to stop. I’m going to ruin you for any other man. You’ll never want another cock apart from mine, baby,” and Harry didn’t know but he had already ruined him; Draco had never wanted anyone more than Harry.</p><p>Harry softened his grip, expecting Draco to do something. He didn’t say anything, he just got on his knees, Harry’s bulge now in front of his face. “Does it hurt?” he asked sarcastically and grabbed his bulge and squeezed it. Harry groaned.</p><p>Draco finally opened the zipper of his trousers and pulled them down hard. When he was about to lower Harry’s black boxers he felt them humid, his cock was already dripping pre-come and Draco could only smirk thinking on how easy he could turn on Harry and not even touching him.</p><p>Draco lowered his underwear and Harry’s cock bounced and hit him in his chin, splashing it with his pre-come. He flushed and heard Harry laughing on top of him so he quickly grabbed his cock as tight as he could and Harry’s laugh immediately stopped being replaced by a choked moan that made Draco smirk again.</p><p>He directed Harry’s cock towards his mouth but didn’t start sucking it, he just licked the head and tasted the pre-come in his mouth, Harry shuddered in front of him. With the hand he could move, Harry grabbed Draco’s hair and pulled it, making him lookup.</p><p>“Suck,” Harry ordered, looking directly to his silver eyes. He was not going to make it easy for Harry.</p><p>“Make me,” but Harry was not going to make it easy for him either.</p><p>Harry pulled him close again towards his cock and instinctively he opened his mouth. Harry didn’t lose time and he started to guide Draco’s head up and down. Draco cupped his cheeks, increasing the pressure around Harry’s cock. Minutes went by and he continued sucking Harry’s dick while he grabbed his balls playing with them. He could feel how Harry was fighting against the spell trying to raise his hips to go deeper into Draco’s throat, but Draco was in full control until he felt two hands on the back of his head, pushing him deeper into Harry’s cock. The only part of Harry that was still glued to the wall was his back. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.</p><p>“Ah! You asshole!” Harry painfully screamed. Draco had softly yet painfully bitten Harry’s cock at the base. He chuckled and got to his feet, kissing Harry sweetly for the first time that evening. Harry grabbed his waist possessively and pulled him closer (if that was possible). Draco broke the kiss pulling Harry’s lower lip with his teeth. Harry kissed him again, this time rougher and with a quick movement, he turned Draco and pushed him against the wall making him screech out of surprise. His little teasing game was over. Harry was going to destroy him in so many countless ways.</p><p>He broke the kiss and said, “You think you can tease me without a consequence? You, little slut?” He placed his hand in Draco’s tights down his skirt and lifted him, forcing Draco to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, making him shriek. Draco’s skirt lifted with his hard cock pressing against his chest.</p><p>Harry kissed him roughly again and started to leave kisses through his jaw and down his neck, where he began to lick and suck, drawing desperate moans from Draco.</p><p>“Please,” Draco begged for the first time that night, and he blushed because of his submission.</p><p>“Please what?” he replied lowering Draco now, but he didn’t reply, he was not going to give him that pleasure. Harry looked deep into his eyes and Draco turned his look to the right, just avoiding the other man’s gaze. “I asked you something, Draco,” but he didn’t reply, again. Harry grabbed his chin and made him look straight in his eyes. Draco loved when Harry became so dominant, “You’re not going to reply?” Draco didn’t say anything, he just leaned to the front and kiss Harry fervently.</p><p>Harry grabbed Draco’s arms and flipped him breaking the kiss. Draco’s chest was pressed against the wall and his hands were being held by Harry on his back. “I’ll have to teach you how to reply then,” he said as he got on his knees. He now had a perfect view of Draco’s luscious arse but the skirt was still hindering, Harry was looking for a zipper but didn’t find one, “How do I take this shit off?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s a velcro idiot. Just pull it.”</p><p>And Harry did so, the skirt was now laying on the floor far away from them. Draco was left only with his black suspender belt that made his arse look so pump, his black tights, the top and the fingerless gloves. He released his grip in Draco’s arms and started to massage his plump arse, squeezing and enjoying the feeling and Draco’s hard breathing. He gave a hard spank and Draco shivered in front of him, Harry let out a low chuckle. He spanked his other cheek just as hard as the first one and Draco let out a high-pitched moan. </p><p>He licked, bit and sucked his arse, love marks starting to form in his white tender skin. He opened his cheeks leaving him a clear view of his boy-pussy, dilated by previously fucking himself in the dildo. He licked the whole length of his cleft and Draco’s cock gave a little twitch and he squealed and shuddered. “Whose is this, Draco?” he said running his thumb through Draco’s cleft stoping in his pink-ish hole.</p><p>“Mine,” he answered with certain sassiness in his tone. He screeched when he felt Harry’s hand spanking his arse again.</p><p>“Wrong answer,” and he spanked his other cheek again. He continued spanking until Draco’s cheeks were almost as pink as his tight hole. “I will eat your arse and then fuck you because your arse is mine Draco. <em> You </em> are <em> mine </em>.” </p><p>He split his cheeks again and licked his cleft. He stopped in Draco’s hole and he easily slipped his tongue inside Draco’s, surprisingly, still tight hole. He began to create thrusts with his tongue. He grabbed the straps of Draco’s suspender belt at the side of his hips and began to guide him, getting his tongue inside of him as far as he could reach. Draco’s hands were pressed against the wall, trying to keep balance with Harry moving his hips so brusquely. </p><p>“Please Harry, please.”</p><p>“Beg,” Harry ordered, getting his tongue out of Draco’s hole. “Tell me what you want or you’re not going to get it.” he continued licking, this time without sticking his tongue in. </p><p>“Fuck me. I need your cock inside of me so bad Harry, please.” </p><p>Harry was not going to despise such an invitation. He stood up and turned Draco to face him and lifted him again, making Draco wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. “Where?”</p><p>“Through the hallway, the front door,” and Harry made his way to where Draco had been previously fucking himself against the suction-cup dildo, and went through the door of what apparently was Draco’s room.</p><p>He rested Draco in the queen-bed that was stuck to the black wall opposite the door they entered. The only light in the room was the moon’s coming inside through Draco’s open doors that lead to his terrace and a dim yellow light coming from a lamp on top of Draco’s nightstand so Harry supposed it must be around eight. He quickly took off his shirt, his already unzipped pants and his black underwear. He grabbed his wand from between his clothing on the floor and cast a quick lubrication spell on his free hand and he jerked his own cock, covering it with lube, and climbed to the bed on top of Draco, between his legs.</p><p>He unbuttoned Draco’s short crop top, took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. He started to kiss and lick his white-skinned chest while his hands played with his arse. He got to one of his nipples and started to suck on it until Draco complained.</p><p>“Harry,” he said, “I need you.”</p><p>Who was Harry to deny Draco’s need? “On your fours,” he ordered and Draco obediently complied. “Rest on your shoulders, your arms on your back,” Harry’s voice was deep and Draco loved when he was being so dominant, so he complied again.</p><p>Harry grabbed his arms firmly and with his other hand he grabbed his cock, his head was read and already leaking pre-come. He placed the tip in Draco’s hole, wetting it with his pre-come. “I bet no dildo can fill you up like I can,” he bragged.</p><p>“For Melin sake, just fuck me,” and as soon the words left his mouth, Harry stuck his dick inside of Draco slowly. </p><p>Draco shrieked at the cold feeling of the lube in his tight hot hole and Harry’s cock opening him bigger. He was right, no dildo was compared to Harry’s huge cock.</p><p>“Fuck. You’re so tight Draco,” he said when he was fully in. With all his will power, he didn’t move; waiting for Draco to get used to his size. A couple of tears formed in Draco’s eyes, pleasure and pain combined. A couple of seconds later Draco started to move his hips as a sign for Harry to continue. </p><p>Harry started with slow lunges but he increased the speed with every one of them. Their skins smacking could be heard in all the room and Harry started to go deeper (if that was possible), faster and harder. Draco was letting out desperate low moans and when Harry hit his sweet spot with one of his thrusts, he screamed of pleasure and Harry got almost all his prick out and pushed again inside hard, hitting again on his spot making Draco scream again.</p><p>“Moan like the slut you are, Draco,” he said and pulled almost all of his cock out again, this time he grabbed one of Draco’s suspender belt straps and pulled his hips towards his dick hard again against Draco’s spot a third time.</p><p>“Harry!” Draco moaned. Harry started a rough and hard rhythm, hitting Draco’s spot with every thrust making him moan loud and high-pitched. </p><p>He kept applying pressure in Draco’s arms, pushing hard and brusquely against the mattress and creating a perfect curve between his back and his plump arse.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco moaned this time low, “Harry, I want to ride you,” he managed to say between his desperate moans and Harry’s hard thrusts.</p><p>Harry didn’t reply he just freed his grip form Draco’s arms and he took his cock out of Draco abruptly, making him moan because of the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>Draco turned his back and began to kiss Harry, lying him down slowly on the bed and he got on top of his lap. He broke the kiss and grabbed Harry’s, hard and wet from the lube, cock and the tip touched his entrance. Slowly he started to sink in his prick and when it was fully in he let out a whine.</p><p>He placed his hands in Harry’s worked-out chest and gave a little jump on his cock. Harry groaned at the feeling and grabbed Draco’s hips covered in the black fabric, when he made another little jump pushing him down hard touching again Draco’s spot, making him screech.</p><p>Draco started with a slow rhythm jumping repeatedly on Harry’s prick, his own dick jumping with him now leaking pre-come. Harry started to guide him, pushing him down and pushing his own hips up to get deeper inside of Draco. In a couple of moments, Draco started to jump faster, and Harry raised his hips with every thrust, hitting every time in Draco’s spot. By this time Draco was already a mess of incoherent moans.</p><p>“Harry!” he yelled. He was trying so hard to not let the words out, but after knowing him for so long and having so many experiences with him, he just couldn't help not falling in love with Harry, and if his next words were going to be the end of whatever they had been having, he was going to risk it. He crouched down to Harry’s level and kissed him softly, still jumping on his dick. He split apart and looked him right in the eyes. “I love you, Harry,” he whispered softly.</p><p>Harry didn’t reply, he just pulled Draco’s head down from the back and kissed him fervently, Draco chocked moans in his mouth, and when they split Harry didn’t let go his head, so his forehead was resting on Harry’s and they were looking straight into each other eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, Draco,” he whispered and Draco’s heart did a little flip inside his chest. Harry let go of his head and Draco started to jump harder and faster on Harry’s cock, still hitting his spot. Harry grabbed his neglected cock and started to jerk it with the rhythm of his thrusts and Draco’s jumps.</p><p>Draco could feel his orgasm forming up in his lower abdomen, “Harry, I’m coming!” Draco moaned loudly.</p><p>“Come for me, baby,” Harry replied softly and so Draco did. He coated both of their chests with his white sticky cum and his walls closed around Harry’s prick. This was all Harry needed to come inside of him, filling Draco with his white seed. </p><p>Draco felt on top of Harry exhausted, hiding his face in Harry’s neck, smelling his scent. Harry grabbed his waist with his right hand and he placed his left one on the back of his head, his head resting on it. His now soft cock still inside of Draco.</p><p>“You liked it? Today?” asked Draco just like the last Sunday.</p><p>“Dray, I always like it, when it’s with you. I’m sorry if I was mean last Sunday, I didn’t mean to. You are always perfect,” he replied and then added, “Though I have to say that the skirt and this thing,” he said grabbing one of the straps of the suspender belt, “was really hot.”</p><p>Draco chuckled at this and then began to say shyly, “Harry…”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“What…” he hesitated for a moment and then continued, “What are we?” he asked. He didn’t want to know the answer, he didn’t know what Harry was thinking about but whatever they had been having, he didn’t want it to end. “I’m not forcing you into anything. If you are fine with what we are then so am I,” he added quickly.</p><p>Harry looked down at him and Draco raised his head to look at him as well. “What do you want us to be?” </p><p>Draco frowned, <em> Your boyfriend </em>, he thought, but instead replied, “Don’t do that on me, I asked you first.” </p><p>“Well…” Harry began and Draco felt butterflies revolving in his stomach of nervousness, “I have actually been wanting to ask you if well, you felt the same as me, but I guess I just confirmed it,” he said laughing nervously. Why did he feel like a teenager again? “We have known each other for so long now, but like, we actually started to <em> know </em>each other around one year and I’ve been having really good times with you so… Would you like to be my boyfriend, Draco?” Draco couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “I mean, it’s fine if you are fine like this, you don’t need to-” </p><p>Draco stopped him kissing him softly, when they split apart Draco rested his forehead in Harry’s, looking straight in his eyes, “Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend Harry,” and he kissed him again. Harry grabbed his waist with his two hands and Draco felt secure in there, with Harry. <em> Together. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Go follow me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht">my Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>